Landing Site
'''Landing Site '''is a hardmode biome that spawns after Plantera is defeated. They replace the Dungeon. The Landing Site is a massive crater with a ruined Martian Saucer crashlanded on the surface in the center, along with small Titanium Bar chunks. A gold chest is inside, however once the chest is opened, the Martian Madness event will immediately begin. It is about 200 blocks wide, with the Saucer being about 50 blocks in area. It has two unique enemies and even a boss. The background looks like a giant crater with multiple chunks of UFOs inside, and the fallen saucer when approaching the center. The cultist tribe is now east of the crater, just a few blocks away. Boss Battle The boss, The Martian Station, appears in the background in first phase, however if a ranged or magic weapon travels more than 20 blocks upward, it will disappear, and fall on the boss in the background. Because it is in the background, its attacks gradually appear larger. Boss 1 is used for the boss' first phase. It looks like an enormous cobalt blue circle with a hole. If the hole turns red, it is a warning a minilaser is fired. If the hole turns blue, it is a warning the regular megalaser is fired. If the hole pulsates between blue and red, a warning the berserk megalaser will be fired. The hole will stay stationary once it turns colors, but will align with the player if an empty black. In the second phase it will come onscreen and chase the player like the WoF, albeit twice as slow. It activates when the boss' is reduced to 30000. Its defense will lower to 60 and its damage increased by 21. It will come from the ocean. Boss 2 is used for the boss' second phase. The hole is now half the screen size, and will either cover the upper half or the lower half of the screen with the mega-laser. The mini lasers are now directed toward the player, and the hole will stay in the center until it goes up or down, a warning the megalaser is ready to be fired, and the colors return from the first phase. In the third phase, activated at 10000 it will speed up to the speed of the WoF. Its damage is increased by 21 but its defense is doubled to 120. Boss 3 is used. Exclusive Enemies during Martian Madness During Martian Madness in the Landing Site, Defenders and Wanderers spawn five times as often instead of normal Martian Madness enemies, however, Martian Saucer will appear at 21%, 45%, 67%, and 82%. and Martian Station appears at 95%, defeating all enemies and preventing spawn of all others. Martian Station will reward 15%, as it can be summonable using a Radio Communication Device before 95% of Martian Madness, and only usable during Martian Madness. Enemies These are the list of enemies. Trivia When, in the 2nd and 3rd phase Martian Station is ready to fire the megalaser, it stays stationary vertically. This is actually to prevent the fact it will always touch the player, making the fight nigh impossible. Category:Hardmode Category:Hard Mode Biomes